Music and Misa
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: Just a little rubbish oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone. Nick's trying to write his next masterpiece, a certain Macy Misa keeps propping up! JONAS L.A. Nacy, with a hint of Joella!


**_This is a bit rubbish - But it's one of those things, ya know? The one's that pop into your head and won't leave you alone? Yea those!_**

Written in like an hour, so sorry for terrible mistakes I missed or whatnot - Those Jonas boys stole my attention! (I have a picture of them above my monitor!)

Anyhoo - Lemme know what ya think! :D

* * *

Nick wasn't completely sure what was going on, but he knew that the giggling coming from the other room was Macy and Stella laughing at who was most likely to be Joe.

He knew exactly how he could differentiate the giggles, he knew Stella's flirty giggle well, after hearing it aimed at his older brother many times before. But Macy's, he heard that light hearted laugh in his head all the time. It was teasing him, the beautiful brunette and her musical laugh. He never understood how he thought it was musical, he'd heard her sing, and he didn't plan on going back there! He could just sit down and listen to her laugh for the rest of his life. But he knew if he did, he'd never get anything done.

He had to go in and tell them to stop; he had to finish this song!

Standing up, he attempted to ignore the noises coming from the other room, walking in, he noticed them looking up at him.

"What's up, Nick?" Macy asked, her eyes were shining, and Nick found he had to blink a few times to look away, he noticed Stella's raised eyebrow, the look on her face said she knew exactly how he felt.

"Nothing, I'm just attempting to finish a song, and I was wondering whether you could keep quiet?" He asked, shrugging, he noticed the shine leave Macy's eyes as he said this. "Uh, anyway," He glanced away quickly and ran off towards the sheets of music he'd left abandoned.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

Three hours later, it was still quiet, and he still hadn't finished the song – This time his distraction was Macy in just her yellow bikini, soaking wet, climbing out of the pool – He was still a teenage boy, he noticed these things.

Standing up, he wandered over to the curtains that covered the sliding doors, he pulled them along, blocking her from view, he caught Macy's hurt look as he did this.

Nick made sure to hit his head lightly on the wall – Hoping the images would leave.

**JONASJONASJONAS**

A whole hour had passed, and the image of Macy was still floating around with her laughter.

Sighing, he stood up, grabbing his guitar, he left the room and walked to the deck, sitting on the outside sofa.

Ten minutes after strumming random chords, he finally noticed Macy, who had been on the wall; she had her headphones in and was looking towards the beach. She hadn't seemed to have noticed he was nearby. Listening clearly, he could tell she was humming along to something, it sounded quite a bit like the new Pretty Reckless song, Miss Nothing.

Now he was really annoyed. Not only was he thinking of Macy in a bikini dripping wet, he could hear her laughing, and now he was imagining her dressed similarly to Taylor Momsen in her video!

"Is everyone against me today?" Nick questioned himself; he shook his head and started strumming again. Suddenly he heard himself say, "Please stop!" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Macy jump a little,

"What is your problem today, Nick?" Macy yelled, "I haven't done anything, and you keep acting like I've done something terrible!"

Nick's jaw dropped, was she being serious? "You haven't done anything, I was talking to myself!"

"Didn't sound like it – First you tell me to shut up, then you close the curtains on me – Am I that ugly?" Ignoring his shaking head, she carried on, "Then you tell me to stop – I'm so sorry, Nick, that I'm not perfect, I get it! I'm just a fan who happens to be close friends with everyone here, except y-"

The lips that landed on hers cut her off, her wide eyes closed slowly, and she slowly kissed Nick back.

Parting, he leaned his forehead against hers, "You're my problem, Mace, you've got me going crazy!" He kissed the tip of her nose, watching as the rosy blush spread across her cheeks, "You have such a musical laugh, and oh God, you're beautiful." Sighing softly, he finished, "I can hardly concentrate around you, you steal all my attention,"

The smile that had slowly spread across Macy's face was now a wide grin, "That took you way too long, Lucas!" She kissed him quickly before pushing him backwards into the pool.

* * *

**_You are allowed to mention it's pretty rubbish, I know it is... but ya know... What can ya do!_**

Who else can't wait to see episode 6 The Secret - OOOOOOH! Finally some proper Nacy instead of episode 4... CLIFFHANGER MUCH!

Reviews would be lovely! :D


End file.
